The five loves of Viktor Nikiforov
by Ixiofim
Summary: Viktor opens up to Yuuri about his ex-lovers.
1. Anna

**_._** ** _really need to stop writing new fics and try to complete the ones I am in the processes of working on._**

 ** _This one would be a short one with five chapters._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'There's something I need to ask you.'

'Yes, Viktor.'

Viktor enveloped the younger man's body with his arms. 'I love you so much, Yuuri. I want to know and love everything about you.'

'You already know everything about me, Viktor.

'No, Yuuri. I don't know anything about your ex-lovers.'

'Ex-lovers?'

'You told me that you've never had any lovers before, but I find that hard t believe. I mean, a looker like you...'

Yuuri blushed. 'Why would I lie to you, Vitya?'

'So, Yuuri.' Viktor said, in a low, sexy voice that made the Japanese man melt. 'That kiss during the cup of China-that was your first kiss?'

'No.' Yuuri said, and blushed. 'I was at a party when I was in Detroit once...and...'

'Aha!' Viktor exclaimed.

'Viktor!' Yuuri turned red again. 'That girl I told you about-the one who was always pushy and forcefully hugged me that day my rinkmate got injured-she tried to kiss me. I would have never done it if I was not drunk- I did not like her at all. However, she was really cute and I couldn't help myself. '

'Ah, Yuuri. How can anyone resist you?' Viktor kissed his lover's neck.

'Mmm...Vitya.'

'Go on, Yuuri. Any other experiences you had?'

'Not really.' Yuuri said, embarrassed. ' 'I once told Phichit that I thought I was bisexual, but I wasn't sure. He sent me the number of a guy he told was interested in me, so we, uh exchanged a couple of flirty texts. But...'

'But?'

'But on the day we decided to meet, I chickened out and cancelled the date.'

'His loss.' Viktor said. 'I am glad you did, though. What if you had gone out with him and decided he was the love of your life? What would have come of me, then?'

'I'm sure you would have ended up with some hottie.' Yuuri said.

'No one can be hotter than my Yuuri!' Viktor said, indignantly.

'Oh really?' Yuuri said.

'Really!' Viktor pulled his fiance closer.

'What about you, Viktor. How many lovers have you had?'

'Do you need to know?

'Viktor, the past is the past. I love you and I know that I am the only one for you now. I am just...curious.'

'Alright, then.' Viktor said. 'Four.'

' _Four?'_ Yuuri said, incredulously. It was not that large a number. The media and gossip circles had made it look like Viktor had fucked a hundred.

'Five if you count the one-night stand I had when I was twenty-one. But I never saw him again, so he doesn't count. I had decided that one-night stands and casual sex weren't for me, that day.'

'But what about...all those pictures...you had taken with gorgeous girls and handsome men...'

Viktor smiled and planted a kiss on his fiance's lips.'Yuuri. Those were just me indulging my fans. It was never like that between us.'

'So, Viktor.' Yuuri said. 'Tell me about them. I remember something about a girl named Anna from your Senior Debut days.

'Ah, Anna.' Viktor said. 'She's the only woman I had ever dated. Alright, I'll tell you about her.

'I was all of fifteen then. She was a year older than me and a young model. Yakov and Lilia were still married then, and they often hosted house parties to which I was invited.'

'Yakov and Lilia hosted house parties?'

'Da. You wouldn't have recognized them then. They were both so different. It was at one such party I met this girl who was a distant relative of Lilia's. She was the prettiest girl I had ever met, with dark brown hair framing a heart-shaped face, and doe-like eyes. She wore a beautiful expensive designer dress. Since the two of us were the only ones of the same age group, we were expected to mingle. We hit it off almost immediately.

'Oh, Yuuri, I would never have had guessed. This beautiful model, who looked like the epitome of suaveness was actually a huge closet nerd. She was also a great fan of ice-skating, and she had seen me perform before. We became good friends, and everyone started asking me when I was going to ask her out, and I realized I did not find the prospect unappealing at all. So, we started dating.'

'The media loved it, of course. A rising star in the world of ice-skating and a glamorous fashion model. It was difficult for us to have any modicum of privacy at all. Still, we kept getting closer and had a really nice relationship.'

'You loved her?' Yuuri asked. Viktor could detect a slight edge in his tone. Was his Yuuri jealoooooous?

'I loved her.' Viktor said. 'But not the way I loved you, Yuuri.'

'I kissed her for the first time after we went for a movie date on a Sunday afternoon. We were in the backseat of my car. Pavlov, my chauffeur had picked us up. And then, all of a sudden...

 _'Vitya, aren't you going to kiss me?'_

 _'Um, if you want me to.'_

'Then, she leaned forward, and we kissed. But Yuuri, I could not feel it. The spark or whatever you're supposed to feel during your first kiss. I did not feel it at all.'

'I thought about it for a long time. Then one day, it clicked. When I was at school. One of the boys in my class, Roman handed me a magazine. It had the picture of a bikini-clad girl with gigantic breasts on the cover.'

' _Uh, okay.'_

 _'Don't you like it?'_

 _'I guess..'_

'I thought about it a lot. I never really had an interest in the female form, unlike my other male classmates. And I was developing an obsession with this male actor from my favorite TV show.'

'So you realized?'

'I realized.'

'I postponed telling Anna about it for nearly a week. I did not want to hurt her. Then, one day as I finally plucked up the courage to tell her, she got to me first.'

 _'Vitya, there's something I need to tell you.'_

 _'What is it...'_

 _'I...I like girls.'_

'What' Yuuri exclaimed.

'I know. Some coincidence, right.

'So, then what happened?'

'I told her I liked boys. And we had a good laugh over it.'

'So, what happened to her?'

'Nothing much. We remained friends-we are still in touch, though our only correspondence these days is tagging each other in memes. She rose to become a famous supermodel, and she's now settled in Paris with her French wife. They now have two kids.'

'I'd like to meet her, someday..' Yuuri said, surprising himself. He reckoned it was a weird thing to say about your fiance's ex, but Anna sounded like a person he would genuinely like.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think?_**


	2. Albert

_**So, here's the next part. This chapter would be rather dark. Trigger warning for dark themes including violence and abuse. Skip this chapter if you feel uncomfortable with such themes.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'Yuuri.' Viktor half cried-half moaned as his lover continued to kiss his neck.

They were bathing together in the bath in their apartment. While it was a poor substitute for the onsen, it did have the advantage of privacy to it. And the two of them definitely took advantage of the privacy.

'Mmmm...Yuuri.' Viktor said, running a finger along Yuuri's thighs. 'You have such soft skin.' Yuuri continued to kiss him.

* * *

'We have an hour before we have to head out to the rink.' Viktor said. 'What shall we do till then?'

'How about you tell me about lover number two?'

'Lover number two?'

'You told me about Anna. I'd like to know about the other former loves of your life.'

Viktor suddenly grew pale.

'What's the matter, Viktor? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

'I...no, it's okay.' Viktor said. 'I'll tell you. But Yuuri, after this don't ever mention Albert again. He's one person I'd like to forget.

'I gather your relationship with him was rather...unpleasant?'

'That's an understatement.' Viktor said. He then sighed.

'I was nineteen when I started dating him. He was quite a bit older. Nearly thirty.'

'That's quite a large age difference.' Yuuri said. Viktor nodded. 'He was a businessman here in St Petersburg. He used to be there at all my competitions. Then one day, during the nationals, he asked for a picture with me. After that, he asked me out for dinner and I accepted.'

'That night, I felt something. A spark between us. He was unfairly attractive and had a way about him that charmed off my pants. We soon became a serious item. I had not really dated anyone after Anna. While there were a number of men and women interested in me, I was too focused on my skating for relationships.'

'I lost my virginity to him. He was really good in bed and he made me feel things I did not know I was capable of feeling. We had little in common, but I was young and foolish. I did not realize that what I felt was mainly physical attraction and not anything more.'

'I was still staying with my parents then. He asked me to move in with him, and so I did, much to the disapproval of my parents who thought he was too old for me.'

'I thought I was in love with him. I naively believed we would be forever. I naively forgave me for the way he treated me at times.'

'How did he treat you?' Yuuri asked, aghast.

'There were certain things he wanted me to do...in bed. Things I did not want me to do. He would insist on me doing them.'

'Oh Viktor.'

'I would do them and end up enjoying them. And he would take my enjoyment as a victory of sorts. _'_ _See, Viktor? I know what is good for you. You better listen to me.'_

'It was terribly one-sided. Whenever I suggested we try out something, he would laugh at me. he was also terribly rude and insulting towards me. However, I stayed with him, because I...I was addicted to him.'

'Then, once, I had gone to Moscow to visit some friends. We were hanging out at a mall, when, much to my shock, I saw him there, holding hands with a woman. The two of them seemed to be quite intimate.' Viktor shuddered as he described the next day.

 _'Albert, I saw you in Moscow with that woman.'_

 _'So?'_

 _'So? Albert, are you cheating on me?'_

'He slapped me hard. _'You think you are deserving of my loyalty, you filthy bitch? I fuck who I like and no one questions me, least of all, you.'_

'Oh Viktor.' Yuuri was shocked to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

'I was terrified. I did not know what to do. He hit me several times. I was injured and bleeding. He was much bigger than I was, and there was little I could do. '

'I was holed up in his apartment for two days. There was nothing I could do, no way I could cross him. Then, Yakov arrived one day to inquire why I had not been at the rink for two days. '

'Albert did not dare to cross Yakov. I stayed at Yakov's place for a day, and he helped me file a case against Albert. I then got a place of my own. I then became extremely wary of relationships. I could not imagine going through an experience like that. '

'I also became terrified of the idea of sex. The fact remained that I had actually _enjoyed_ sex with Albert, who abused me made me feel guilty about myself. I felt like there was something wrong with me. I was terrified even of pleasuring myself. That changed when I reconnected with Chris.'

'Chris and I had been out of touch for many years. However, when we regained contact, sex was all he talked about. The way his eyes lit up while broaching the topic, it made me want to enjoy sex again as well. So, I went ahead and had a one night stand with a guy Chris hooked me up with. While he was not as good in bed as Albert was, the experience made me feel much lighter. i realized I wasn't permanently damaged, that I _could_ enjoy sex with other people. I decided that it would be my first and last one night stand, though. I was always a romantic at heart.'

'Viktor.' Yuuri hugged his lover. 'I had no idea you had been through something like this.'

'It's okay, my Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'That was a long time ago. Thankfully, I had never had such a terrible experience after that.'

'It was quite brave of you to open up like that.'

Viktor smiled. 'I am able to do so, only because I am comfortable with you. Besides Yakov and Chris, you are the only person who knows about this.'

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? Do leave a review._**


	3. Marc

_**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or faved this fic. I don't own YOI.**_

 _ **I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or faved this fic. I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Yuuri had forgotten all about Viktor's ex-lovers. He did not feel like broaching the topic again after Viktor had opened up to him about Albert.

Then one day, Yuuri was scrolling through Viktor's Facebook. He looked at the posts from years ago. Viktor seemed to have had a great life.

Chris was with Viktor in many of the photos. There were also some pictures of the two of them together in Switzerland. There were also several pictures of Viktor with a gorgeous young dark-haired man who had eyes the same color as Chris's.

Yuuri assumed he was a relative of Chris. He was taken aback when he came across a picture of the man in Viktor's arms.

'Yuuri, what are you doing?' Viktor asked, entering the room.

'Viktor.' Flustered, Yuuri moved to close his laptop, only to be stopped by Viktor. 'So, you were stalking your fiance? You're such a cutie, Yuuri.' He looked at the picture he was looking at. 'Oh, Marc.'

'So, Marc was lover number three?' Yuuri asked. He couldn't help feeling jealous. They looked really in love in the picture.

Viktor nodded.

'So, how did you guys meet? Is he related to Chris?'

'Yes, he is his cousin. It was our off season, and I was spending time in Switzerland with Chris.'

'Chris introduced me to Marc. Marc had the reputation of being a ladies' man who took a different woman to bed every day. He was beautiful with chiseled features, seductive lips and perfectly-sculpted abs, which he had gained through years of being an ice-hockey player.'

'One day, the three of us, Chris, Marc and I were having coffee together. Marc excused himself to go to the bathroom, and while he was walking out I couldn't help stealing a gaze at his tight behind. It was not as perfect as yours, Yuuri, but all the same, it was rather fine.'

 _''He's a hottie, isn't he?_ ' Chris said. _'I would totally do him, if he were not my cousin.'_ '

'Ew.' Yuuri said.

'That was just Chris being Chris.' Viktor said. 'Not that he's a pervert or anything. He's just incredibly into sex.'

 _'I thought he was straight.'_

 _'This may come as a surprise for you but Marc actually swings both ways. He hadn't been with a man for years, but that could change anytime. Especially if the man concerned is Viktor Nikiforov himself._

'The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a bad idea. he was a flirt, a Casanova. He could end up breaking my heart. However, I was a reckless man of twenty-two, and so I took the plunge. I asked him out.'

'It turned out, that was a great decision. Surprisingly, he was really into me. We had a lot in common, especially since both of us were sportsmen. We had a happy relationship for two years.'

'Then what happened? How did it end?'

'Oh, we were two sportsmen from two different countries. We found it difficult to balance our careers with our relationship. I spent all of my off season time with him in Switzerland, but during the season, we had to separate as I was keen on having Yakov as my coach, and he did not want to train in Russia . It was a mutual decision to break up. That did not ease my heartbreak, though.'

'So, what is he doing, now?'

'He had retired a year ago. We are still friends. Two years after we broke up, he got married to some woman. However, they got divorced a year later.

'So, he's single now?' Viktor detected an edge in Yuuri's voice.

'Yuuri? Are you jealous?'

'No.'

'You are.'

'No.'

'Yuri, Marc and I were the past. No one can ever steal me away from my Yuuri now.'

'Vitya, stop. I am not jealous.'


	4. Jamie

_**I was really happy to** see **all the positive reviews. Thanks a lot.**_

 _ **Two more chapters to go, including this one.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Yuuri couldn't help thinking of Viktor's love life and how he had no significant love life to talk about before meeting Viktor. He was never an overly romantic or sexual person. He had a minor crush on Yuuko, but it was more of a platonic crush than a romantic one. Both he and Phichit had been infatuated with one of their professors in Detroit, but they agreed that he was way out of their league and it was useless to even try. Then, there were the couple of experiences he had related to Viktor. However, those were pretty insignificant. Viktor was Yuuri's first real love.

Yuuri took solace in the fact that he was not Viktor's hundredth or thousandth love as he thought he was. Four was not that large a number. Anna didn't really count. They were not even really attracted to each other. That asshole Albert did not count either. Marc was probably Viktor's first love.

He couldn't help wondering who Viktor's fourth paramour was.

'Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'What are you thinking about?'

'I was just wondering who your fourth lover was.'

Viktor smiled. 'You're still hung up on my past, Yuuri?'

'That's not it, Vitya.'

Before he could say anything, Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the hips and seated him on his lap. 'All right, _lyubov moya._ If you really want this, I'll satisfy your curiosity.'

'I was really surprised when one day, Yakov told me that he had a favor to ask of me. He had never asked anything of me before.'

' _Vitya, I need a favor from you.'_

 _'Anything, Yakov.'_

 _'I need a break.'_

'I was really surprised when he said that. I knew he was going through a lot. He and Lilia had just got a divorce. He never appeared perturbed because of it, but I knew it could not have been easy on him.

 _'It won't be for long, Vitya. I just need a little time to myself. I will, of course recommend a good coach for you for the meantime.'_

 _'It's okay, Yakov, I can totally understand.'_

 _'Max Hart is a good man. In his prime, he was a far better skater than I was. However, the thing is, he is in the United States right now, and cannot come here for the time being.'_

 _'That's okay, Yakov. I'll go to the United States.'_

'I got along really well with my new coach and rinkmates. My new coach was younger than Yakov and not as strict. My new rinkmates became close friends of mine, and I'm still in touch with them.'

'

'One day, I stayed at the rink later than usual. And I saw a new skater there.'

'He was a really tall African-American man about my age. He was skating beautifully. His program did not have complex jumps, but his movements and presentation were mesmerizing.

'That's Jamie.' my new coach said. 'He used to be one of my best skaters. Then one day he got in a car accident and he lost his left leg.'

'I was shocked. I looked closer and yes. One of his legs was prosthetic.'

'He was determined to not give up on his dreams. He changed his coach to one more experienced with skaters with physical disabilities. He is currently training for the Paralympics.'

'I couldn't help feeling admiration for him. I decided I wanted to talk to him. I waited till he finished skating. He was stunned to see me.'

 _' Viktor Nikiforov!'_

 _'Hello, Jamie.'_

 _'I am a huge fan of yours.'_

 _'That's nice to hear. You skated beautifully.'_

 _'Wow. The great Viktor Nikiforov thinks I've skated well.' he joked. 'So, would you like to have a drink with me tonight?'_

'His forwardness pleasantly surprised me. And it signalled the beginning of a beautiful relationship that lasted for six months.'

'Then what happened?' Yuuri asked. 'Why did you guys break up?'

'We were two very different people. While there was a deep mutual admiration between us, there wasn't really that deep a connection. While I cherished our time together, I somehow knew deep down it would not last forever. So, when Yakov told me he was ready to take me back, we decided it was time to end it.'

* * *

'So Jamie was your number four.' Yuuri said. 'And I am number five.'

Viktor growled at that. 'You are not a number.' he said, angrily. 'You are MY Yuuri. The one true Love of my life. The one I want to be with forever.' he grabbed the younger man's hips and groped him furiously as if to prove his point.'

'oh Viktor.' Yuuri said. 'Why are you so extra?'


	5. Yuuri

_**So, this is the last chapter in this fic.**_

 _ **I am thinking of doing a fic on a similar note with Chris and is lovers (with the mystery guy as his current lover). Of course, Chris's love life would be a lot more colorful. Do tell me whether you want it or not.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

One day, as Yuuri and Viktor were lazing around, Yuuri looked at the older skater and smiled.

'What is it, my Yuuri?' Viktor asked.

'Viktor, I was just thinking...I was so wrong about you.'

Viktor frowned. 'About what?'

'I thought you had a really promiscuous past. I mean, you always gave out that playboy aura. However, you've only loved two people. Anna doesn't count as you were never really attracted to her. And I wouldn't count that asshole Albert either. So, you had loved two and you had had sex with four. That's it.'

'I guess somewhere deep inside, I was looking for the right person, Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'And I'm really glad to say I found him.' He pulled the younger man up to his lap, and started kissing him.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't help wondering where Viktor's past lovers now were. Viktor had lost touch with most of them.

Yuuri wasn't jealous. No not really. However, he was curious. So he looked them up.

He found out that Albert had been married and divorced twice. He was as abusive to the two women he had married as he was to Viktor. His ex-wife sued him for domestic violence, and he was now in prison. Good.

Marc had recently retired after winning many medals. Yuuri was surprised to find out he was engaged to someone he actually knew. His fiance, Cao Bin was a skater whom he had competed against before.

Jamie had won many medals as well. However, since he was not on social media, Yuuri could not find out much about him. He read a few interviews of his, and he seemed to be in a good place in life. However, he seemed to be a private person as he did not share anything about his personal life.

One day, Viktor and Yuuri Skyped with Anna and her wife Louise. Yuuri took an almost instant liking to the two women who were really warm and gracious. At some point, they introduced them to their two adorable children, eight year old Etienne and five year old Irina.

Yuuri was really struck by the cute family. 'Someday, we'll have a family like that of our own.' Viktor said.

'Huh?'

'Yuuri. Let's get married.'

Yuuri blushed as he gave his consent. A month later, they had a small wedding attended by the Katsukis and the Nikiforovs, all the male skaters as well as Sara, Mila, Isabella, Yakov, Lilia, Celestino, Minako and the Nishigoris.

 ** _So that's it. i hope you liked it. Do leave a review._**


End file.
